Getting Settled
by ragingfaggot
Summary: chapter 2 you guiseeeeeeee omg uh yeah pretty basic stuff here take a look see if you want to and if you dont thats cool too D:


**~~*~*~*~*~*~* Wheeeeeeeeeeeee chapter 2! Wow I suck hah. Okay yeah so here goes nothing, I hope people actually read and enjoy this (-: ok bye y'all.~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I looked around and saw a slightly overweight raccoon in a green apron waddling towards me. He looked incredibly bored and was not what I was expecting at all. I tucked my bangs behind my ear and gave him a smile.

"Ah, you must be the girl Rover was just telling me about. May I ask your name?"

Well, he seemed less chatty than the cat. That's a relief.

"My name's Kimmy, you must be Tom."

He nodded and ushered me away, talking as we walked.

"Yes yes, I run the shop here. I'll try to make this quick, I'm sure you have business to attend to and I should hurry back to the store. Watch your step, there's known to be pitfalls planted around by the younger kids here."

Well at least this won't take too long. I was exhausted and planned to rest as soon as I got to the house. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at a decent sized cottage. It was quaint, with tulips planted around the edges. It had a bright red roof, and a door to match. Tom whipped out some paperwork and started writing, mumbling under his breath. Finally, he handed me a clipboard and pen to sign. I scanned the paper when suddenly I saw the price of the home. 120,000 bells? Who'd he think I was, Rockefeller? I don't have that kind of cash! I began blushing furiously as I tried to explain

"M-Mr. Nook sir, I don't have 120,000 bells, I only brought 8,000 with me. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I-I didn't know it would be so expensive."

He stared at me for a few moments and appeared to be thinking. Eventually he sighed and put his paws on his hips.

"Alright, well I can't have a hobo wandering around, could be bad for business. Here's the deal. You give me the 8,000 bells you have now, and work off the rest at my shop. You can pay off your debt at the post office. Take your time, there's no rush. I want you at the store at 8 am SHARP."

He rustled around his bag and pulled out a dark green dress, with a large pocket in the front. It had no sleeves and looked like it would hang just above my knees. It certainly wasn't pretty but I suppose I could wear it. He also handed me a map with an X marked where his shop was and a key to the house.

"It might be in your best interest to introduce yourself to the other residents."

He nodded at me and waddled away. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, I don't have to resort to sleeping in trees and eating bark to survive. I certainly didn't plan on introducing myself to anyone unless absolutely necessary, so I unlocked the door to my house and flicked on a light switch. It was two stories, with a small kitchen featuring a stove, refrigerator and a counter top. Pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling and there was a round table surrounded by 4 chairs. Next there was a living area, with a cute pink couch and a T.V. The walls and floor were wooden, and there was a round pink carpet underneath a coffee table with a glass top. I made a mental note to put some flowers there to liven up the place. There were 2 windows in the living room and 1 in the kitchen. To my left there were stairs leading up to the bedroom which had a queen bed with a light pink comforter on top and 2 pillows on either side. The floor was bare and there was a box at the end of the bed labeled "Things." _Creative._ There was a fireplace opposite the bed and a door leading to a bathroom, the walls were pink and everything was pretty basic. I dropped my bag and opened the "Things" box. Inside I found a shovel, a net, a fishing rod, and a watering can. At the bottom, I found a piece of paper with directions on how to use each tool. I scanned it and tossed it to the side_._

_Meh. These are pretty basic items, no point in reading how to use them_. Instead I opted to flop into bed and slept until I was awoken by a loud banging on my door.


End file.
